Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming at least one three-dimensional article by fusing powder layer by layer.
Description of Related Art
Freeform fabrication or additive manufacturing is a method for forming three-dimensional articles through successive fusion of chosen parts of powder layers applied to a worktable.
Such an apparatus may comprise a work table on which the three-dimensional article is to be formed, a powder dispenser, arranged to lay down a thin layer of powder on the work table for the formation of a powder bed, an energy beam for delivering energy to the powder whereby fusion of the powder takes place, elements for control of the energy given off by the energy beam over the powder bed for the formation of a cross section of the three-dimensional article through fusion of parts of the powder bed, and a controlling computer, in which information is stored concerning consecutive cross sections of the three-dimensional article. A three-dimensional article is formed through consecutive fusions of consecutively formed cross sections of powder layers, successively laid down by the powder dispenser.
The powder distribution process has proven to be a major contributor to the final quality of the three dimensional article. A bad powder distribution process may introduce non sharp edges and non-homogenous material properties of the final three-dimensional article.
In view of the above and other considerations, there is thus a need in the art for an improved additive manufacturing apparatus having a powder distributor which is capable of distributing the powder more evenly and more compact in a repetitive manner compared to the state of the art.